A Match Gone Wrong
by CloakPotion255
Summary: This is a story when wrestling is not fake, it's a real fight. The match will be between Sheamus and Dolph Ziggler. Sheamus lets his anger out on Dolph.


**A Match Gone Wrong**

This is a story when wrestling is not fake, it's a real fight. The match will be between Sheamus and Dolph Ziggler. This is not my first fanfiction, but it is my first uploaded one. All errors are mine.

Disclaimer: If I owned Dolph or anything about the WWE, Dolph would be world champion. But he isn't, so obviously I don't own anything

Now to the story:

Vickie heard Dolph's theme tune and grabbed him by the arm before making her way to the ring, the crowd going wild when they saw Dolph walking next to Vickie. Vickie carried on walking towards the ring while Dolph stopped to wave and show off in front of everyone. He ran past Vickie and jumped up onto the ring, before turning to help Vickie up as well. He did a few circles of the ring before jumping onto the rope to shout at the people that had come to watch. As he came to stand next to Vickie again, the horrible theme tune for Sheamus rang through the stadium. There was lots of cheering for him as well, with people holding up signs saying 'the great white'. Vickie could feel Dolph jumping about next to him and knew that anger was rising in him.

Once Sheamus had stopped his stupid dance round the ring, he took off his shirt and listened for the bell to go; signaling the start of the fight. Ding ding. Sheamus trying to get an advantage at the start aiming a kick at Dolph but he ducked out of the way. That happened three times, Vickie hearing over the speakers 'Dolph is doing what he does best… showing off' But hearing that over the speakers made Sheamus realize that Dolph was making him look stupid. This time Dolph tried to strike Sheamus with the kick, but Sheamus managed to catch it and push Ziggler over. Sheamus now had the early advantage that he'd wanted.

Walking over to him, he picked Dolph up by his hair. Sheamus punched him in the stomach, making the wrestler gasp, before turning and smashing him into the ropes. Ziggler fell to his knees in front of him, but as Sheamus picked him up again, Dolph managed to kick Sheamus' knee; Ziggler now with the advantage. Sheamus was getting up and Dolph was stood on the other side of the ring, looking for the right time to deliver a drop kick to his enemy. Dolph ran towards him, but Sheamus moved out of the way so Ziggler didn't managed to deliver the drop kick. Instead he bounced of the rope and Sheamus used the drop kick against him. Ziggler realizing too late what he was planning and didn't have time to duck out of the way as Sheamus' foot connected with his jaw. His head snapped back and he fell onto the floor of the ring with a loud bang. Sheamus didn't give Dolph enough time to catch his breath, putting Ziggler into a head lock and making it impossible for him to breathe.

As the air had been forced out of his lungs from the drop kick, he didn't last very long before he was choking. Sheamus could hear Dolph's labored breathing as he tightened his arm. He didn't want to kill him, did he? It was that moment of doubt that let Dolph wriggle out of his grip; falling to the floor right next to the ropes. Sheamus picked Dolph up by his hair again and made him duck under the third rope and pulled his arms over the top of that rope. Dolph didn't struggle; he didn't have the strength to. With Sheamus' left hand he yanked Ziggler's head up, before smashing his fist into Dolph's chest. One, Twice, Three times… that's when Sheamus heard a crack; Dolph sagged against the rope, his eyes shut in pain. The referee didn't hear or realize what had just happened, so he carried on. Four, Five, Six, Seven… there was another one; Dolph let out a low moan. Again the ref didn't take any notice, he finished it. Eight, Nine, Ten times in total. He was holding Dolph up now, supporting most of his weight. And he let Dolph go; making sure he didn't fall completely over. Putting one of Ziggler's limp arms over his head, grabbing his shorts before lifting him over his head and smashing him into the floor. Dolph lay motionless, Vickie screaming from the side. Sheamus turned and pushed Ziggler onto his back before picking his leg up for the cover; the referee punching the floor, once, twice. Dolph brought his shoulders off the floor just as the ref punched the third time. He had done it in time!

Dolph turned onto his front before climbing to his knees to reach the ropes, Sheamus following him; giving him a hard kick to his cracked ribs. Dolph cried out turning over to lean against the rope, giving Sheamus a great opportunity smash his foot onto his injured chest. Not stopping until Dolph was lead flat on the floor, gasping for breath; leaving Vickie at the side, covering her eyes and screaming at Sheamus to stop. Sheamus put his arms under Ziggler's and lifted him up, to smash him into the steel corner. He head-butted the wrestler until the referee pulled him away, leaving Dolph on the floor again. He grabbed his arm and pulled him into the middle of the ring, before taking a cover on him; Dolph kicking out at 2.

Sheamus was now angry at how he could still be fighting! Dolph was stood up now, so Sheamus ran at him smashing his hands into the back of Dolph's head; and watching him crumple to the ground. Dolph is on his hands and knees; Sheamus repeatedly kicks Dolph on his abused ribs, before making him stand up and threw him through the ropes, smiling when Dolph smashes onto the edge of the ring before falling to the floor. Ziggler rolls away from the ropes one arm wrapped protectively around his ribs that have already started to bruise badly. Sheamus following him out, grabbing him under his arms and lifts him up before throwing him into the commentators table. Dolph can do nothing, the pain radiating out of his chest stopping him from fighting back. Sheamus moved Dolph by his hair to the steps, smashing his head into them as hard as he can 4 times. He walks over to Vickie and laughs in her face, looking at Ziggler; he has one hand on his head and the other hugging his abdomen.

But finally he decided to pick him up one last time, taking him around to the front of the steps. Running at them and making Dolph do a forward roll on to them. He slides back down so that his head is resting on the floor, his legs at the top of the stairs. Sheamus laughs at him, walks past Vickie "There ya go, take care of him!" he shouts at her. Then runs out of the stadium completely, leaving the match behind.

Vickie runs straight to Dolph, he isn't moving but his chest is rising and falling slowly showing that he is still breathing. As she runs towards him, she can see the bruises that cover the right hand side of his chest; purple and black bruises that can only mean damage to his ribs. She runs to him, careful not to move him but taking his head in her hands, trying to wake him from his unconscious state. After a few minutes, she is surrounded by medics. "Help him, please" Vickie cries at them.

Thanks for reading; it is my first uploaded one… so please tell me what you think. Ya know, that review thing that you do when you read a story?

But I would really appreciate any reviews, should I carry this on? Any suggestions for future chapters? This was going to be a one shot, but I like it. So depending on what you think, I might carry it on!

Thank you,

CloakPotion


End file.
